


Polar Shift Hypothesis (Meta)

by BronzedViolets, superblue



Series: Polar Shift [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Meta, Metafiction, infographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedViolets/pseuds/BronzedViolets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblue/pseuds/superblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are trying something new here that you may not have seen before. This is going to function as a floating meta for our fic Polar Shift Hypothesis (Adopted). It will be updated a few days after each chapter is posted and it will graphically illustrate the various plot threads we are tackling. There may even be some fun extras!</p><p>P.S. We still do not own Sherlock, ANY iteration of Sherlock and we are still devastated that the original fic was orphaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 10% Factor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polar Shift Hypothesis (Adopted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768005) by [BronzedViolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedViolets/pseuds/BronzedViolets), [superblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblue/pseuds/superblue). 
  * Inspired by [Polar Shift Hypothesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912597) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Join the conversation on Tumblr at: bronzedviolets.tumblr.com and justsuperblue.tumblr.com

 

" />

 

NOTES:

As requested by Oleta, here are the notes in text form for anyone who had trouble seeing the graphics on their web browser. 

GRAPHIC 1:

In 2014 the population of London was 8,538,689 (see "Population Estimates for UK, England and Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland, Mid-2014". ONS. 25 June 2015). While the original story takes place in late 2013, these numbers are likely closer to the 2013 figures than the results of the 2011 Census.

If we do the math on this, 10% of 8,538,689 would result in 853,869 Omegaverse individuals, with the remaining 90% or 7,684,820 being classified as humans.

If we look at the 853,869 Omegaverse individuals in more detail, we can make the conservative estimate that by the age of 30 most of the people who were born Omegaverse would have presented. Per the census data, 62.5% of the population of the United Kingdom is 30 years old and older, so if we assume that the age distribution in Omegaverse individuals is the same as in the human population, then we can infer that approximately 62.5% of the 853,869 Omegaverse individuals living in London would have already presented their secondary gender; this works out to approximately 533,668 Alphas/Omegas.

Conversely, the remaining 37.5% of the Omegaverse population would be between 0 and 29 years old and thus may not have presented yet. This gives us an additional 320,200 latent Omegaverse individuals living in London at any given time. (See “2011 Census: Usual resident population by five-year age group and sex, local authorities in the United Kingdom;” the next full census is not until 2021 so this is the best data we can get.)

 

GRAPHIC 2:

Per the story, there are only approximately 100 registered Alphas / Omegas in London. If we use the extremely conservative ratio seen above wherein we assume that the one hundred Omegaverse individuals are probably over 30 years old, we can assume that there are at least another 60 latents that just are not old enough to have presented yet.

If we carry that analysis forwards, then we may conclude that out of the 8,538,689 people living in London, only 160 of them are carrying the Omegaverse gene.

This works out to a population that is 99%+ human and less than 0.0000187% Omegaverse.

ANALYSIS:

The 0.0000187% Omegaverse is contrary to the [summary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912597/chapters/1768711) which clearly states that “Alphas and Omegas make up a meagre 10% of the world's entire population.”

This was pointed out to the original author in the [comments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912597/chapters/1775238) but she did not change it. In fact there is an [author’s note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912597/chapters/1791573) that says: “if certain things don't make sense or if you see any inconsistencies, please let me know and I'd be glad to explain. There are a lot of Omegaverse "rules", explanations and "exceptions" that go along with certain aspects of the story, but I'm not mentioning them for the sake of length and general interest.”

So how do we explain this? Why are only 100 of the 853,869 Londoners who carry the Omegaverse gene presenting… We make an educated guess in [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768005/chapters/13534480) of Polar Hypothesis (Adopted).


	2. Foreshadowing

There is some pretty strong foreshadowing in the original story that someone is going to get abducted, specifically the following passages:

PSH Chapter 2 - Storm’s A Coming:

_“I’m telling you all of this in the hope that you’ll find me credible enough to believe me when I say that you need to watch your back, John Watson.” He warned, and John met his eyes when the youth spoke to him with the severity and desperation of someone who had lost everything. “I would tell you you’re a fool not to believe my words about what you are, but I won’t say that because you already fucking know what you are whether you want to believe it at this moment in time or not. It will make itself clear soon enough, anyway. But if you choose not to believe that, then believe me when I say that a storm is coming, John Watson; and when it does, the same man that destroyed Lisa is the same man that will come for you. And I’m scared for you.”_

PSH Chapter 12- Crusading:

_"Entirely possible. If Lysander is trafficking, they could target me." John said, warmth of a small reassurance blooming at Sherlock's clear displeasure with the idea. "Might already be planning to."_

_"No one would get to you." Sherlock spoke after a few seconds, face turned into the phone._

_"People have gotten to me before. Jim Moriarty had me in explosives in one hour."_

_"Back then, you weren't as essential to my work." Sherlock snapped, shifting uncomfortably. "Things are different now."_

_"Because you 'care' now?" John laughed, unsurprised when Sherlock's response went unmade. "Listen, I don't actually think anyone will try for me. But I am saying that if I am your friend in any way, then you are like the hundreds of other families who could lose people to this guy. You don't have the luxury of being 100% objective with this case. Not this time around, mate."_

_"No one can get to you, John. It's not possible. Put it out of your mind." Came Sherlock's final thought on the subject before halting the cab._

 

" />

 


	3. Character Profiles

** HARLAN HADLEY**

27 year old, Alpha, Bonded to Lisa, they were in the process of taking the trafficking network down

Sherlock’s mirror

Tells John he should bond with Sherlock if he wants to save the friendship or leave ASAP before it is ruined

_Motivation:_ Avenging Lisa / taking down the trafficking network 

" />

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source image courtesy of sakhorn38 at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 

** REXFIELD BARCROFT**

43 years old, Status? Bonded? Murdered by Harlan, Allegedly kidnapped, raped, and murdered Lisa and dumped body in Thames, allegedly worked for Lysander 

_Motivation:_ Lisa convinced him to help.

**< img src="[](http://s1104.photobucket.com/user/bronzedviolets/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps7jhms60b.jpeg.html)" />**

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source image courtesy of stockimages at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 

** LYSANDER EVANS**

Mysterious Man who runs an underground Omega trafficking business in London.

Status? Bonded?

_Motivation:_ Money / Power

" />

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source image courtesy of master isolated images at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 

** LISA-SHAY PALMER a.k.a LISA / LEESY / ‘LITTLE LISA LOVELY’ **

Registered with the NAOD, and allegedly legally bonded to Harlan Hadley, 5’8”, blonde hair, hazel eyes, Omega female, place of birth: Wales, date of birth: March 16 th 1993, alleged date of death: December 8th, 2013 (20 years old)

_Motivation:_ “Helping” omegas

" />

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source image courtesy of stockimages at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 

**CHESNEY**

Tall, ginger, lanky, Lisa’s cousin, 2 years younger (18 years old)

Get-away driver

_Motivation:_ loyalty to his cousin

" />

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source image courtesy of Ambro at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 

**TERRY**

Bonded Alpha, one of Leesy’s reps for 4 years, well-muscled, 6’4”, cropped blond hair

_Motivation:_ Money / power

" />

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source image courtesy of imagerymajestic at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 

**RESCUED OMEGAS**

Magdalena Orr

Murdered omega

_Motivation:_ Suppressants without registering with the NAOD

Un-named male 2nd Omega

Given a paralytic, then “rescued” by Chesney and Lisa.

_Motivation:_ Suppressants without registering with the NAOD

Stevie

Omega who claims to have escaped from Lysander’s house where Terry was a guard, claims that if they register Lysander will find them, escapes from Sherlock and John.

_Motivation:_ Suppressants without registering with the NAOD

" />

_Notes_ :

  * Based on Polar Shift Hypothesis by Orphan_Account
  * Word Cloud courtesy of WordItOut.com
  * Source images courtesy of nenetus, hyena reality, and David Castillo Dominici at FreeDigitalPhotos.net



 


	4. Timeline

" />

*TWO WEEKS PRIOR -Sunday December 8, 2013

Lisa-Shay Palmer allegedly dies and is dumped in the Thames

 

CHAPTER 1

DAY 1 - Saturday December 21, 2013

Harlan Hadley apprehended by John Watson in the woods somewhere

Sherlock and John visit Angelo’s

 

CHAPTER 2

Sherlock and John return home to 221B

Lestrade requests their presence at Harlan’s interrogation the next day.

DAY 2 - Sunday December 22, 2013

The next day Sherlock and John meet Lestrade at NSY

Harlan tells John that Rexfield Barcroft murdered his bonded mate Lisa-Shay Palmer on December 8, 2013 (two weeks prior)

 

CHAPTER 3

Sherlock and John return home to 221B

 

CHAPTER 4

DAY 3 - Monday December 23, 2013

John visits Harlan in prison where he was moved after confessing to the murder of Rexfield Barcroft

30 minutes later Joh runs into Lisa in front of 221 B

 

CHAPTER 5

John speaks with Lisa on the pavement outside 221B before going up to the flat alone.

 

CHAPTER 6

DAY 4 - Tuesday December 24, 2013

Next morning Lisa and Chesney visit 221 B

The group meets Terry near a park, a 30 minute drive away

Apprehend Magdalena Orr

Lisa / Chesney / Terry purportedly take Ms. Orr to a safe house and register her at the Bellefete rehab centre

Sherlock and John return home to 221B

 

CHAPTER 7

DAY 5 - Wednesday December 25, 2013

Next morning Lisa and Chesney visit 221 B

Conduct a suppressant bust in a seedy part of down.

Interrupt the abduction of young male Omega

Sherlock is injured at approximately 12:22pm, John subsequently returns to 221B

Sherlock joins him at home at 4:22pm

 

CHAPTER 8

DAY 6 - Thursday December 26, 2013

Sherlock and John at home in 221B

 

CHAPTER 9

3:00am receive notice from Lestrade that Ms. Orr’s body was found on the banks of the river.

John and Terry struggle and fall in the Thames

Sherlock and John return home to 221B, fall asleep as the sun rises

 

CHAPTER 10

Lisa and Chesney visit 221 B, plan a suppressant bust later that evening

 

CHAPTER 11

Sherlock and John at home in 221B

 

CHAPTER 12

Conduct a suppressant bust in the evening, receive information regarding Lysander from an Omega called Stevie

Sherlock and John return home to 221B

 

CHAPTER 13

DAY 7 - Friday December 27, 2013

In the early morning John takes a cab to go visit Harlan in prison

 

CHAPTER 14

John runs into Lisa outside the prison.

John takes cab home (ride lasts 30 minutes)

 

CHAPTER 15

DAY 8 - Saturday December 28, 2013

3:00am alarm goes off

4:11am John leaves for the safe house

 


	5. Her Majesty's Prison Service

Where was Harlan being held?

There are nine prisons located in London. Feltham and Isis can be eliminated as they are for young offenders, Holloway can be eliminated as it is for Female Adults and Young Offenders. Furthermore, Harlan has not been convicted yet, he is being held on remand. This eliminates Brixton which became a resettlement prison in 2012.

That leaves Pentonville, Wormwood Scrubs, Wandsworth, Thameside, and Belmarsh.

In Chapter 4, John goes to speak with Harlan and 30 minutes later he is walking up to 221B and runs into Lisa for the first time.

In Chapter 14, the 30 minutes figure is repeated. John visits with Harlan, runs into Lisa outside the Prison, and takes a 30 minute cab ride home.

" />

Based on the length of John’s trips we can conclude Harlan was most likely being held on remand at either Pentonville or Wormwood Scrubs.


	6. Scenting Radius

Per the original text,  the author establishes that under normal circumstances, an Alpha can smell an Omega from five miles away. This distance increases to fifty miles if the Omega is in heat. See:

Chapter 1:  "Their sense of smell rivals a normal human’s smell by a hundred times, which is why they can identify their own. Alphas can smell an Omega from five miles away."

Chapter 3: "Heart racing, John decided to up the stakes by using an item that went entirely against his better judgement; but really, John Watson needed some fucking empirical proof at this point, and the Alpha's sense of smell was used primarily to locate an Omega’s scent from a radius of five miles away."

Chapter 1: “Then I suggest you bond with him before his first heat sets. Doesn’t matter if he’s in his late thirties, he’ll be top prize for any Alpha within a fifty-mile radius.”

For illustrative purposes, this is what a five mile radius looks like:

When we increase the distance to fifty miles, this covers an enormous amount of real estate...


	7. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus feature for this analysis, we have decided to include some excerpts from the original notes we wrote before attempting to adopt this fic…. It is interesting to see the differences between what we considered and what we ended up writing!

Original Polar Shift Hypothesis Statistics:

Total Words: 54,382

  * Chapters: 15
  * Words per chapter: 3,625  
  * The author thought it would be 20-24 chapters



Acts 1 & 2 were done so with a typical 5 Act structure, the story could be resolved in three chapters but the author was foreseeing splitting it into at least 5 to 9 additional chapters i.e.,

_Act I - Exposition (Completed Chapter 1):_

  * Tipping the Scale



_Act II - Rising Action (Completed Chapters 2-15):_

  * Storm’s A Coming, Empirical Proof, Bloodhound, Breaking Fever, Sobered, Ricochet, Bridging Water, For Once, Coil, Dirty Water, Crusading, Sleepy Bees, Somehow Sundown, Always Darkest.
  * The rising action is the coil turning tighter and tighter as well as the clock ticking closer and closer to John’s first heat (the story cuts off with less than 24 hours to go before this happens)



_Act III - Climax:_

  * The author was likely planning between three to seven chapters but it could be done in one long one, depending on how many of the plot points we figure out. The case needs to be solved in a way that also solves John and Sherlock’s problem and delivers us to the moment when they decide to bond / mate etc.



_Act IV - Falling Action (Our Chapter):_

  * The author was probably planning one full chapter of just sex. In her complete story “Graveyard Poppy” the sex chapter starts with Sherlock going to unzip John’s flies (or fly as we say in Canada) and ends with them falling asleep in each other’s arms
  * The mating bond happens. The author promised: "Mark my words: at some point, there will be outrageously wild, filthy, passionate, beautiful heat-sex, but I do so love a slow-burn. I like to build it up so the fall is devastating."



_Act V - Dénouement_

  * Per wikipedia: Etymologically, the French word dénouement is derived from the Old French word denser, "to untie", from nodus, Latin for “knot."
  * Therefore they un-knot, *wink wink *nudge nudge



Plot points that will likely happen

Promises the author made about what would happen, in summary, in her notes, in the comments, and in the tags, fulfillment of the title, questions left hanging….

**1- Clarification of the meaning of the title:**

I think I figured out the title - thanks wikipedia!

“The cataclysmic pole shift hypothesis suggests that there have been geologically rapid shifts in the relative positions of the modern-day geographic locations of the poles and the axis of rotation of the Earth, creating calamities such as floods and tectonic events.”

Pole shift hypotheses are not the same as geomagnetic reversal,* the periodic reversal of the Earth's magnetic field (effectively switching the north and south magnetic poles).

*That is what I thought it meant when I first read the title, but in the context of this fic that would mean either:

A) that John and Sherlock flip, so John would be uninterested in sex and Sherlock would be chasing men for meaningless flings. (I think I read that AU); or,

B) Their whole relationship flips, so they want each other sexually but they hate each other?

Obviously neither of those things advance this plot LOL

“In popular literature, many conjectures have been suggested involving very rapid polar shift. A slow shift in the poles would display the most minor alterations and no destruction. A more dramatic view assumes more rapid changes, with dramatic alterations of geography and localized areas of destruction due to earthquakes and tsunamis.

While there are reputable studies showing that true polar wander has occurred at various times in the past, the rates are much smaller (1° per million years or slower) than predicted by the pole shift hypothesis (up to 1° per thousand years. Analysis of the evidence does not lend credence to Hapgood's hypothesized rapid displacement of layers of the Earth. Data indicate that the geographical poles have not deviated by more than about 5° over the last 130 million years, contradicting the hypothesis of a cataclysmic polar wander event. More rapid past possible occurrences of true polar wander have been measured: from 790 to 810 million years ago, true polar wander of approximately 55° may have occurred twice. There is no physical evidence of more rapid shifts occurring at any point during Earth's history.”

The hypothesis is that the pole shift will cause a cataclysm but the science says that is just hysteria, people may lose their way when using a compass but they will learn to compensate.

JW esp. thinks that “the new normal” will be cataclysmic and ruin their friendship but maybe it just moves the guideposts.

As the story progress he does seem to realize that maybe it is not as cataclysmic as he thought

**2- Character arcs must be completed.**

Both John and Sherlock’s character arcs need to be completed.

Acceptance that they have always been this way and that the ownership is mutual (will complete John’s character arc):

When the story starts they are terrified that they are changing, losing parts of themselves, that they are not the same people they once were.  The author uses imagery of pieces of them crumbling off

But is that what is really happening? Think of carving a statue out of marble, you take a chisel and a hammer to it and big chunks fall off, but you are actually just releasing the essence of it i.e., the statue of David was always there, it was just hidden in a block of marble

His intention was never to exacerbate Sherlock’s fear of what the Alpha gene would mean for his mind and body’s separation. Parts of Sherlock’s persona were already breaking off and being swept down the rolling rivers of self-control, and John knew that it had the potential to devastate Sherlock’s already-fragile center of gravity. He never wanted that.

It was starting –what he dreaded the most about this process. Already, things were breaking off and crumbling and giving way to a quiet cacophony of little cracks shooting through the foundation of the life they’d built together –a strong life full of strong people and laughter and maniacy and adrenalin and things that are never said but always, always felt. And they were losing it.

Because this story is written from John’s point of view we just see how he believes Sherlock sees himself and what Sherlock says to John; he might be correct or he might not…

Accepting their “new” sexual identities (This completes Sherlock’s Character Arc)

John is bi, he had experience with men before. When think about blow-jobs he says: “He had given just a scant few of these in his lifetime.”

Sherlock was always in love with John, he is celibate, John assumes Sherlock is asexual, and has no interest in sex at all:

“What have you got to lose? Every one already knows you two are…”

“Our friendship.” John said, utterly devoid of humour. “It means…everything to me. More than I can quantify. Taking it to that step would be risking everything, and I can’t—do that. Not with him. I could tolerate it, but he couldn’t

However Sherlock says:

“Contrary to your opinion, John, I'm not actually inexperienced, and unprepared anal sex is agonizing.”

It is a safe bet that Sherlock had a bad experience, perhaps when using and that is why he is celibate. I also noticed Sherlock’s addiction was not down-played, John was very concerned about danger nights and Sherlock really is uncomfortable with seeing people “subject to motivations against their own will.” This sounds like a parallel to addiction. I think when he was using, sex was involved and he abstains from both because they are all tangled up in his head.

The story also makes it clear that there is more between them than just the alpha/ omega hormones, i.e.,

“So.” John began, clearing his throat a tad awkwardly. “You, um. Kissed me.”

“Mm.”

“Which is sort of weird, because kissing doesn’t actually exist in the Alpha-Omega realm.” He explained. “Kissing is not instinctual. It’s…purely human.”

I think Sherlock was likely demi-sexual or homosexual and celibate

This makes make more sense to me as the theme of this story is they are discovering things that were always there

**3- Who is Lysander?**

Man who runs an underground Omega trafficking business in London. Very little is said about him other than that he is evil.

“Tell him good luck on finding the boss-man, but it's really a lost cause. No one’s ever found him.” Chesney said as he threw a biscuit into the air and caught it in his mouth. “Don’t even know what the sod looks like. Hell, even Harlan couldn’t get any inf—“

Lysander, assuming that's a false name, is remaining frustratingly elusive to any inquiry. The homeless don't know him by 'Lysander', and I haven't managed to find any leads to an actual identity. I've contacted the usual Soviet sites, but nothing has proven fruitful."

"They came for me once." She spoke, voice echoing exhaustion. "If I register and make myself public, they'll be able to find me again. They said they would.

"Men came for me. They must have drugged me, because my knife was gone. I never got it back. It's still at the house." She whispered, shaking and hoarse with the effort. "I woke up in a car, and they took me to Lysander's house, but I managed to get out after three weeks. There were other kids waiting there. People like us. They were supposed to be shipped the day after I got out."

"I don't know. It had a cobble-stone garden with Shasta daisies and bird feeders, but our house-guard Terry only let us look out from the windows in the sun room, so I never saw anything except the garden. The car windows were tinted, but I think they took me to the upper--"

The Omega trafficking ring will have to be broken up, although I wonder if Sherlock swallowed his pride and just asked Mycroft to take care of it during the private conversation he had as John was leaving?

Also I swear “Lysander Evans” is an Anagram or something. It is just such an odd name…

**4- What was up with Mycroft’s night-blind driver?**

So what does does Mycroft want? He tells Sherlock:

“Form a biological bond with him, or leave him be. You'll ruin it otherwise.”

When Sherlock calls Mycroft they agree he will take him to a safe house

“Mycroft had gone beyond the call of duty to volunteer a personal home that would be routinely visited by a keeper for the duration of John's stay.”

The driver commented, rubbing his hands together quickly as he huffed air into them. "Wish the sun would come up. I'm too old to drive in the dark. Eyes have gone bad."

That is just weird, why get a driver that can’t see? My bet it that the driver is a bonded omega, that will be acting as the “keeper”.

If this was a super high security deal they would have bodyguards which he is not or minimize people who know where they are going. In that case Mycroft would have just driven them himself. This can serve two functions in the narrative i.e.,

While he is driving, Mycroft can explain the polar shift hypothesis

The driver can explain what being a bonded omega is really about.

“I know what’s scaring you about this. Lisa was the same way. “You’re afraid that when it happens, you’ll be perceived as his sexual doormat etc,(…) that’s not what it’s like.”

I suspect that would lead John to realize the power he has had in the situation all along.

**5- What the hell is the deal with Lisa?**

There is something screwy going on but I have not been able to figure it out. In no particular order here are the inconsistencies. I have no idea which parts are actual clues…

i) Is Lisa really Harlan’s Lisa? - From all the emphasis that they have made regarding an alpha being able to smell their bond-mate, if Lisa had really been alive for the (two?) weeks before Harlan was caught he would have certainly been able to smell her. This is especially true if she is hanging around the center. In the least Harlan would have been able to smell her on John’s coat during one of the visits. Would taking massive doses of suppressants help? But everyone has a smell?? If Alphas can “smell the ingredients in the food” I am sure Harlan could smell her laundry detergent, Chesney car, her shampoo etc.

ii) There are a number of inconsistencies in what Lisa says she is doing versus what Harlan said they were doing versus what they were actually doing:

“We have reps who pose as sellers on the streets. They con the Omegas, then let us know so that we can come and escort them to underground safe-houses where they're given shelter and suppressants until we can get them to register with the NAOD.” - that does not sound like what Harlan said.

Says it her business to kill Lysander

“Lisa should be done in a second. She’s bitching somebody out at this moment in time. You know how it is when you own your own business.” What business? How can you run a business when you a pretending to be dead?

"But I'm saving others, John. Others like us. Harlan never would have let me do what we're doing to help these Omegas.”

iii ) If  Lisa did fake her own death she is doing a terrible job of it just walking around using her name.  For the plan to work should would have to assume no one would tell Harlan including his lawyer…

How would that even work? She was on the registry? Did the police or anyone follow-up, wouldn’t Lestrade have noticed she was alive?  Wouldn’t the police want to question her because she kind of incited someone to commit murder? Also if Lestrade reported her dead / missing you think he would check with the Registry? This makes 0 sense.

Although Harlan had confessed to the murder of Rexfield Barcroft, his reasoning behind the murder had put a kink in the entire investigation, so his trial date was indeterminate at this point. He would undoubtedly go to prison, but the murder sentence could be diluted if his allegations regarding Lisa Palmer, Rexfield Barcroft and the phantom Lysander Evans were proven to hold any credibility in court.

iv) her height is reported by Harlan as 5’8” and John as 5’9”, also did no one notice a bonding bite? When John first met her she had her hair in a bun.

v) Lisa / (Leesy) / ‘Little Lisa Lovely’ - What is that all about?

This whole scene can be read a few different ways:

“That was almost Oscar-worthy. I don’t know why you’re in this business of misery when you could be writing for Del Toro and Spielberg.”

“I don’t understand.” John said, suddenly on high alert at the completely different countenance of the big-hearted Alpha he met just a few days ago.

“Want to explain, Little Lisa Lovely?” He asked.

“I fucking knew it.” She seethed, eyes bright and skittering over his person with an eerie smile. “I should have started a betting pool that you would be the Judas in all of this.”

“But not really. Judas mourned his deception. I can assure you I won’t be hanging myself in a tree.”

“You deceptive piece of shit, Terry.” She smirked.

“I learned from the best.” He smiled, stepping forward.

“Lysander?” She asked with a toothy grin, and John was one second from losing his fucking cool.

“Lysander.” He confirmed, prologuing an electric stand-off between the three of them with John in the middle.

=> John sees this as Terry is working for Lysander and we assume that Terry is talking about the deception with Harlan

=> I read this that Terry was admitting that he was Lysander, and that he knows that she is lying about being Lisa or that she lied to Harlan

=> now I have no idea…

Lisa explains it as:

"You asked about Lysander. I told you that he..." She sighed in frustration. "He has resources that far outweigh our own. He can afford to pay thousands of pounds to recruits if they volunteer in his trafficking, and I can only assume that he was paying Terry all along. By my guess, I'd say Terry befriended me to find information on the Omega hot-spots, then tried to kill me for the sake of keeping the trafficking alive when I became too big of a 'problem.' London is already sparse in Omega's without my business in saving the few they can take and sell. He always needed money, and if there are no Omegas to sell, he wouldn't get any pay-off. Goodbye, Lisa."

"How long did you know him?" John asked around the memory of Terry's gun and Lisa's wild crack-shots firing into the night. She had to have been somewhat trained to be that familiar with the anatomy of a gun.

"I met Terry in 2009. He was one of our better workers, and I just...trusted him too much too fast. He seemed passionate. Ready to help. He was an alpha, so I assumed he understood the pain of...look, I thought he was a friend, but he was never one of mine. I'm sorry, John. Truly. He came for me, and you were collateral.”

Terry calls her a liar - like he just figured it out? He would have had to already know about Harlan so what is she lying about? Being Lisa?

Is she gaslighting them? SH and JW have never talked to a bonded pair. She keeps playing up to John exactly what he fears the most, being owned. What on earth is she trying to accomplish? She wants Sherlock’s homeless network to expand her own, she gets that by offering him the puzzle of Lysander. Then she wants John to be afraid to bond with Sherlock.

-> is Terry really Lysander and Lisa /“Lisa” was working for him and she wants to take over the business so she a) takes over Sherlock’s network, b) kills Lysander, C) takes his place because no one knew who he was any way, d) separates John and /Sherlock and then kills Sherlock? e) kills a grieving John, takes over the world etc. etc.

This is somewhat supported by the Omega who did not want to go on the Registry because “they would find her.” Is Lisa the person on the inside? The first Omega, Magdalena Orr, was also registered before she was killed.

It kind of makes sense that Lisa is the villain as it is pretty late in the story to introduce the main bad guy…

6 **\- Harlan’s fate**

What will happen to Harlan? It is tied to the truth about Lisa but past that I have no idea…

And who is he talking about here:

"I told you. I value what we have more than I value my comfort. I can endure anything if I know he'll be better for it in the end." John explained, feeling something sort of fracture inside of him at the actual formation of the words he had so long suppressed.

"You sound like someone I once knew." He smiled, eyes seeming to dim in remembrance.

"Your mate Lisa?"

"Hah. No." He replied, a sickly smile stretching over his gaunt bones as he mindlessly tapped the metal of the wheel. "Lisa loved me, but she was never prepared to do anything for me. I always knew that. But I...she was still mine, even if she didn't want to be. I never felt compelled to 'own' her until we activated the gene, and then it was impossible to just be friends like we used to be. She hated being a possession, but she couldn't fight it either. Because of that, she deviated between selfless love and selfish independence. She died without ever finding a balance between the two."

=> He is most likely talking about himself - he would do anything for Lisa…

***Final Predictions**

The omega is actually the one with the power in a bonded pair, that is what Harlan was alluding to

Act 3, (the Climax) will involve with John biting Sherlock hard on the back of the neck to stop Sherlock from doing something (not sure what), Sherlock will be stunned, possibly John will suffer from premature ejaculation and also more importantly realize he owns Sherlock.

Somehow this will evolve into John demanding that Sherlock mount him and Sherlock will realize that it is ok to be sexual and just let go and that John will always keep him right. This loving (yet frenzied and filthy) sex will complete Sherlock’s character arc. This will presumably involve more than 33cc of semen.

P.s. Is it just me or every time you read that do you want to take a measuring cup and see how much liquid that actually is?


End file.
